


No One To Turn To.

by Thelonelygallifreyan



Category: Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelonelygallifreyan/pseuds/Thelonelygallifreyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Molly please!" sherlock exclaimed. "I have no one else!" He sounded close to tears as she laid her head against the door. Her newly dyed brown hair hid her face as she listened to Sherlock breathing heavily. "Please." </p><p>Pre- and Post Reichenbach, slight AU where Molly wasn't a huge part of Sherlock faking his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One To Turn To.

Pre-

"You're right you know," Molly jumped at his deep baritone, almost dropping her things. "You've always counted and I've always trusted you. But you're right, I'm not okay." She stared at the detectives eyes only to have her heart jump clear into her throat. 

"Tell me what's wrong." She demanded. 

"Molly, I think I'm going to die." For the first time since she'd met him, she could actually here sincerity in his voice. He sounded terrified, so fragile like he was a piece of glass that had yet to be broken.

"What do you need?" She demanded. He stood up, walking closer and closer to her until there wasn't much space left. He grabbed her hand, placing it over his heart which was thumping like crazily. 

"You." He drew closer and closer to her, his lips moulding with hers. Soft and warm, he thought to himself as he kissed her blissfully. Molly was ecstatic, but also confused. Why was he kissing her? His hands wrapped around her small waist, hers cupping his jaw. He pushed her against the wall of the morgue, his feelings getting the best of him. 

"Sherlock," She whispered softly, her voice like an angels. What are YOU doing? You DON'T LOVE HER. "Why are you doing this?" He stopped for a moment, thinking of a answer but had none. Tears rolled down her face as she ran out of the morgue. 

Post-

It was three months after the Reichenbach. Molly had been an absolute mess, barely leaving her flat due to the depression that was settling in about Sherlock. One night she was writing her book about his genius whenever there was a pounding on her door. Sneaking up to the door, she just about fainted when she saw HIM standing outside the door. "MOLLY!" He yelled. 

"GO AWAY SHERLOCK!" She yelled, sliding her back against the door. Her curls hid the fresh tears which were coming down like waterfalls. She hiccuped, trying to listen to his shallow breathing outside the door. "Please...." she whispered, her hand curving on the door frame.

"Please don't shut me out again, please don't slam the door.." He whispered, lying his forehead against the door. Molly took a deep breath and gently turned the knob, her red eyes focused on the detectives. His were the same beautiful blue, but with a sense of pain and hurt. "Molly-"

She pulled him into a hug and hugged him tightly, his faded cologne being the first thing she recognized. "What are you doing in town?" He didn't answer for a moment, just stood there hugging the young pathologist. "Sherlock?" Never once did she think she'd see the love of her life so.. silent.

"Came in for a while to take a break. I've only taken down two of Moriartys men." She gasped softly and helped him shrug off his coat and scarf. A rather large line of red across his white shirt caught her attention.

"Come here, let me clean that nasty cut," That same look of his cold hard face met her, and she ran a hand through her hair. "Don't be stupid. Let me help you." He nodded and she gingerly unbuttoned his shirt, his eyes on her the whole time. Her delicate fingers ran across the cut and he winced slightly. "I'll be right back."

Two minutes later she was sitting on Sherlocks lap cleaning the cut.

He seemed a bit perplexed, but ended up wrapping his long arms around her waist as she continued to clean. He kept cocking his head as if he were going to kiss her, but she was completely focused on him. "Ow," He hissed.

"I'm sorry, this cut is deeper then I thought. No stitches lucky, you sod." She jumped off and skipped into her room to get him new clothing. He inhaled deeply, trying to keep the words he'd been holding in since the Fall in his mind. She came in with sweatpants and a white teeshirt, handing it to him. "Let me wrap you." She gently wrapped gauze around him, placing a tender kiss on his collar bone. "Go to sleep." Molly shut her book and hid it under her bed. Frantically picking up her strewn clothing she threw it in her closet just as Sherlock came in.

"Will you sleep with me tonight? Just for tonight, I promise. Please."  _Molly Hooper, he is pleading._ Nodding, she felt herself being pulled into the detectives arms and she shifted her weight towards him. She stroked his curls softly, his breathing quiet as he fell into a deep sleep. She stayed up and watched him, just beginning to doze off whenever he gripped her arm.

_He's having a nightmare you twit._

_  
_You would think because of who he is he'd be the same person asleep. He was so much more vulnerable whenever he was asleep. His pale face was beaded with sweat as he clung to the sides of her bed. "Sh....." she whispered, stroking his curls softly. "Sherlock." His eyes flew open and stared at her full of fear. "It's alright, it was just a nightmare."

"Molly, listen to me," He said softly. "I've wanted to do this for a while now because I love you more then life itself. It may have only been three months since The Fall but my perspective on life has already changed." He then pressed her down gently on the bed and crashed his lips to hers. 

 

_I have been waiting for this my whole life. And now he's just admited it back..._

_So what happens now?_

 


End file.
